Angels are watching over you
by kathaka9
Summary: Highschool AU. Castiel thought he was normal, that was until he began getting strange visions and before he met Sam and Dean Winchester. Cas quickly found his normality thrown out the window. There is destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I've been working on this fic a while now and I still have no clue where the idea for the fic came from. Also I accidently made them kinda out of character oops.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Castiel stood outside his new school looking at it wondering what 'horrors' would await him inside. He knew that he should get going, the school day would start and he still had to find out where on earth the rooms on his timetable were. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and began to head inside.

As he walked he suddenly saw a flash of bright light that brought him to his knees because of the sheer intensity of it. Following the flash of light was the image of a teenage boy with blondey brown hair. The boy was wearing a leather jacket that appeared to big for him and he had a necklace around his neck with an interesting charm.

Within seconds the image was gone and Castiel was brought back to reality. He looked around confused as to what had just happened. Shaking it off, he got up and went inside, his mind still reeling from what had happened.

As he walked he got more and more distracted by his thoughts, he was so distracted he didn't notice the boy walking in the opposite direction from him. Before he could even comprehend what had happened he found himself colliding with the boy, both of them ending up on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Castiel hurried to apologize.

The boy shook his head and laughed a bit. "It's fine."

Castiel looked at the boy and nearly gasped out of shock when he realised that the boy was the exact same boy he had seen during that weird flash of light incident. The boy got to his feet and brushed himself off before extending a hand to Castiel.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

Castiel smiled and gratefully took the boy's outstretched hand. The boy pulled him to his feet, laughing a bit as he did so.

"Are you new here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You have that new kid vibe." The boy said jokingly.

"Oh..." Castiel said awkwardly, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Well I have to head to class, I guess I'll be seeing you around new kid." The boy said smiling as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Castiel called out to him. The boy stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's just.. umm..." Castiel began shifting awkwardly on his feet. "I don't know where to go." He admitted a little sheepishly.

"Let me see your timetable." The boy said as he walked back towards Castiel. Castiel handed over the folded piece of paper that was his timetable. The boy opened it and quickly read through it.

"Okay, well it says here that you have Latin now, which I have as well so I'll walk you there."

Castiel followed the boy down the hallway until the boy stopped for a second and turned to him. "I'm Dean by the way."

"Castiel."

Dean looked at him with a look of confusion. "Castiel?" He repeated. "What kind of parent names their kid Castiel?"

Before Castiel had a chance to respond they reached their destination. They entered the class together, once inside all eyes fell on Castiel. Castiel felt vulnerable under the eyes of all the students around him. He didn't know why they were staring, perhaps it was his trench coat, maybe because he was new.

"You're not used to being the new kid are you?" Dean asked with a slight laugh.

"No, why are they staring Dean?" Castiel asked, feeling very awkward and slightly uncomfortable under the eyes of everyone.

"It's just because you're new. It happens to all new kids, trust me." Dean said, with a slight sigh. "Let's just sit down, they'll stop staring once the teacher comes." Dean suggested ushering Castiel over to a couple of empty seats.

Castiel found it odd how empty the room was, many seats were still free throughout the classroom and it was obvious who the friend groups in the class were as they all sat together with nobody else nearby. It was intimidating, because he to would have to find his place on the social ladder.

He took his seat next to Dean. The boy appeared very laid back despite how hard Latin was supposed to be, but yet Castiel had never found the subject hard. He found himself understanding words and grammar almost instantly, there was no logical explanation for it.

Before Castiel could bury himself even deeper in his thoughts the teacher for their class walked in. The teacher was a man who appeared rather short compared to some of the students.

"Salvete."

"Salve." The students responded.

"Okay, well since we have a new student starting today I'll introduce myself... I'm Mr Smith, I'm the Latin teacher. Okay well now that that's done, let's start learning Latin. Today we will be covering the present participle."

Mr Smith began going on about present participles, something that Castiel had learnt months before the lesson and easily understood. Suddenly Dean passed him a note.

 _Do you mind if I call you Cas? -Dean_

Castiel stared at the note for a few seconds before scribbling out his reply and handing the piece of paper back to Dean.

 _No, I don't. -Cas_

 _Cool. It's just that Castiel's a bit of a mouthful to say. What's the deal with your name anyway? -Dean_

 _I'm named after the angel of thursday. -Cas_

 _That's cool. -Dean_

 _I suppose so. -Cas_

 _Okay then. Do you have any idea what the teachers saying? It all sounds like gibberish to me. -Dean_

 _He's teaching us about Latin Dean. -Cas_

 _Wow, No shit Sherlock! -Dean_

 _I don't understand. My name's Castiel not Sherlock. I thought Sherlock Holmes was in fact a fictional character, was I misinformed about this? -Cas_

 _What? Sherlock is a fictional character. It was an expression! -Dean_

 _Oh... I understand now. -Cas_

 _Good, but were you seriously that unaware that you didn't know Sherlock is definitely fictional?. -Dean_

 _I'm not very 'pop-culture' savvy. -Cas_

 _That needs to change! Okay since you're not pop culture savvy as you put it have you at the very least seen The Avengers? -Dean_

 _No... I've heard a lot about it from Gabe though but I've never seen it. -Cas_

 _We're changing that. After school, you, me and The Avengers! -Dean_

 _Also who's Gabe? -Dean_

 _Isn't it a bit rude of you to throw me into plans with you to watch a movie given that I've known you probably the grand total of an hour and you don't know if I had plans or not. -Cas_

 _Did you have plans? -Dean._

 _That's not the point! -Cas_

 _Yeah it is. So what do you say Cassie? You, me and The Avengers movies after school? -Dean._

 _Alright, but only because I have nothing better to do. -Cas_

 _:)... But seriously I'm going to need an answer on the Gabe question. -Dean_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Two things... one I have no clue how the American school system works so I probably got most of the school stuff wrong. ...** **Two I'm sorry this chapter probably sucks it's really a filler chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After the Latin class finished Dean and Cas left the room. They parted ways with Dean telling Cas to meet him at lunch hour, which they fortunately happened to have at the same time, outside by a black chevy impala that there was no way Cas could miss so they could sort out the suddenly made plan to watch the Avengers movie after school.

Dean didn't know what it was about Castiel that had made him decide to spend more time with him. The guy seemed awkward and out of place. Seriously who wears a trench coat on their first day at a new school? It's like he's trying to get himself beat up. Yet to Dean Castiel seemed different from every other person he'd met before.

The perfect blue of his eyes that resembled the colour of an iceberg but filled with fire and light. The tan trenchcoat that he wore, not seeming to care about the opinion of others. The fact the guy wore a freaking tie that matched the colour of his eyes. It was all so different from everyone else.

Everyone wore what they were expected to wear. Nerds, with the stereotypical like clothes with the suspenders and glasses. Jocks with their sport uniforms. The 'slutty' girls in their super showy clothes that violated dress code as much as they could. Even Dean tried to play to the crowd with what he wore. He tended to wear casual clothes just like jeans and a T-shirt, like most people not in with the 'cliques' wore.

Also Cas seemed different from other people. He'd seemed to react strangely when he bumped into Dean that morning, Dean had pretended not to notice but he noticed the look in Cas's eyes when he looked at him. Cas had been genuinely shocked by him, and there was a flash of recognition in his eyes which was quickly hidden.

Castiel was strange. Dean figured that's what drew them together in the first place, because there's no way Dean Winchester believes in trivial things such as fate.

As Dean walked to his next class he tried to shake all his thoughts of Cas from his head. He had to focus, had to be on alert. Dean knew it was stupid nothing was going to hurt him now, not here at school during class time. But still he was on alert, it was the reason he was at this school in the first place. There was something in the school which had caused a number of death's after hours.

The last hunter to investigate it had thought that it was a ghost or demon, but they'd been killed before they could confirm which. The case had fallen to Sam and Dean to take care of given their dad was out hunting a werewolf in Georgia.

As Dean walked the halls he kept an eye out for suspicious activity, but all he saw was the usual. Students hurrying to get to class, others chilling against lockers, and some even sneaking out to ditch for the rest of the day. Dean considered joined them in ditching but he had to remain at school. For the case... he told himself.

It wasn't because he was hoping to see Cas again during the day so he could learn more about him, not at all.

As Dean entered his always painfully boring history class he shook all thoughts of the hunt and Cas out of his head and just focused on the teacher. Of course after ten minutes of focusing he grew painfully bored so decided to catch up on his lost hours of sleep from the night before.

The teachers harsh voice woke him from his slumber. "Dean Winchester, what do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Dean said with a shrug.

"Class is for learning not sleeping Dean."

"Well if you were actually interesting then maybe I wouldn't of been sleeping." Dean shot back.

A chorus of (that sound people make when someone's in trouble) sounded out throughout the class.

"Go to the principal's office Dean." The teacher yelled angrily at him.

More of that sound happened.

"Fine by me, the principal's office will no doubt be more interesting than this class." Dean said as he stood up and exited the class.

* * *

 _Cas_

When lunch hour came Cas went outside in search of the car Dean had told him to meet him by. Upon entering the carpark Cas had no idea about how he was supposed to find the 'black chevy impala' amongst all these cars. Dean had said that there was no way he'd miss it, so Cas felt bad about the fact he couldn't see the car Dean had been talking about.

He walked through the rows of cars and eventually he struck gold. At the far end of the carpark sat the black chevy impala that Dean had told him about. The car appeared to have been kept in pristine condition and was clearly well cared for.

He sat down on the fence of the carpark that was right next to the impala. He figured that Dean wouldn't be long so he sat back and watched the people who appeared to be leaving for lunch.

First there was an obvious couple who were clearly very deeply in love. It was obvious that the girl had tried hard in her appearance for the boy if her perfectly curled hair and almost overdone make up were anything to go by. The boy appeared to have made an effort as well given his slicked back hair and nice clothes.

Next there was a group of hyperactive teenage girls in a car with a folded down top. They were all wearing clothes which were as short and revealing as the school's dress code would allow them to be. Many of them were also chatting about a party that a girl was throwing on halloween. They all obviously wanted to be invited.

The longer Cas waited the more sure he was that Dean wasn't going to show up at all. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him that Dean had just been kidding about them hanging out, that he didn't really like Cas at all. That it was all a joke.

Cas pushed the doubts away, Dean wasn't like that... Was he? They'd only known each other a matter of hours, maybe he was like that. Cas didn't know much about Dean at all other than his name and appearance. Maybe Dean was just messing with him.

Cas pulled out his phone to check how much time had passed. Looking at the time he realised that he'd been waiting about 10 minutes for Dean and he was still a no show. Dean should be here by now Cas thought. He decided he'd give Dean five more minutes and if Dean didn't show up by the end of that then he'd just leave and go somewhere else.

Just when Cas was about to leave he saw Dean approaching. Dean approached him and the car with a smile on his face.

"Hiya Cas." Dean said with a smile.

"Hello Dean, what took you so long?" Cas asked.

"I got sent to the principal's office and well since I had to go to other classes and stuff I had to come back there at lunch which is why I'm late." Dean said as way of explanation.

"What did you do to get sent there, if you don't mind me asking?" Cas asked awkwardly shifting his feet hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

"Sleeping in class."

"Why were you sleeping in class?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Boredom." Dean said with a shrug.

"Oh okay." Cas said trailing off awkwardly.

They spent the rest of the lunch hour talking about things, such as the hanging out after school, and learning things about each other. The topics ranged anywhere between pop culture and things such as school and aspirations.

Cas learnt that Dean had a younger brother called Sam, who according to Dean had long (for a boy) brown hair. Dean had told him that Sam was four years younger than him and was now 12. It was obvious to Cas that Dean cared very much about his little brother.

Dean on the other hand learnt that Gabe was Cas's older brother who was a 'rebel' as Cas put it. Apparently Gabe liked playing pranks and had a love for all things sweet, which often lead to Cas having to try and find money to bail Gabe out of prison. Dean had to admit he was amused by the idea of Cas having to go down to the police station to bail his brother out of jail, not just once but multiple times. The idea in itself was amusing.

When the lunch bell rang signifying the end of lunch Dean and Cas parted ways to head to their next classes which for Dean was English and for Cas was Biology. Both of them just couldn't wait until the school day would end, neither knew why but both of them were intrigued to hang with the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I shall take your silence as a sign that I'm doing well with this and should continue :)**

 **Stuff actually happens this chapter! YAY! IDK what else to write for this so yay...**

 **Also there are random pop culture references throughout this chapter... I'm sorry if there are any spoilers for tv shows or movies... I don't think there are though..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After school Cas went to Dean's car hoping that Dean would actually arrive on time this time. He was relieved when he saw that Dean was already leaning against the side of the car with the keys in his hand. Cas smiled as he walked over, his trench coat flapping in the wind.

"Hey." Dean said with a smile to Cas.

"Hello." Cas said curtly.

"So, you're still cool with coming over to my place to watch the Avengers? I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't want to, especially given we literally just met earlier today."

"Yeah I'm sure." Cas said confidently.

"Alrighty then. Get in loser we're going Avengers watching!" Dean said attempting to imitate Regina from Mean Girls.

"What?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side.

"You haven't watched Mean Girls either have you?" Dean said facepalming.

"Why would I want to watch girls being mean? That doesn't sound very appealing Dean."

"No! Not literal mean girls! Mean Girls, like the movie?" Dean prompted.

Cas was still staring at him with confusion.

"You know, the one with hot girls basically being bitches."

"Why would I want to watch that Dean?"

"It's actually really good! It's the only chick flick I actually liked."

"Chick flick?"

"Just get in the car Cas." Dean said light-heartedly.

Cas followed Dean's order and got into the passenger seat of the car. Shortly after Dean, with his phone out, slipped into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked watching as Dean's fingers flew across the phone's keyboard.

"I'm texting my little brother." Dean said as way of explanation.

 _Hey Sammy, I've got a friend coming over to watch movies, that cool with you? -Dean_

Within seconds of the text being sent Sam sent Dean a response.

 _That's fine with me, I'll be home late anyway. Remember, I'm going to the movies with Jess today? -Sam_

 _Almost forgot, Sammy's got his first date today! -Dean._

 _Shut up Dean, it's not a date. -Sam_

 _You can't lie to me Sammy. -Dean_

 _I'm not lying, we're just going to the movies together... AS FRIENDS! -Sam_

 _Sure you are Sammy ;) Just remember you're both underage so don't have sex. -Dean_

 _FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT A DATE! -Sam_

 _Sure ;) -Dean_

 _Shut up Dean, anyway I'll be back before 7 -Sam_

 _K see ya then Sammy. -Dean._

After Dean finished texting Sam he looked up to see Cas playing flappy bird on his phone. Dean looked over Cas's shoulder at the screen, not in a stalkerish way, he just wanted to see how good at flappy bird Cas was.

Somehow Cas had done remarkably well in controlling the mini personification of satan. Somehow Cas had managed to get to a score of 20... something that was practically impossible in the game. Dean couldn't even score higher than 5.

"Cas.." Dean began.

"Shhhh! I'm about to beat my highscore!" Cas said.

"It's flappy bird, not life. How do you even know that game?"

"Gabe downloaded it onto my phone one day and told me to play it. Now shush!"

Cas continued tapping on the screen for a while until the bird went splat into a pipe.

"No, I was so close to beating my highscore!" Cas said with a groan.

"What is your highscore?" Dean asked curiously.

"30." Cas responded bluntly.

"30? I can't even pass 5!" Dean exclaimed. "Anyway... flappy bird aside, should we get going now?"

"Sure." Cas said with a shrug.

Dean started up the car and turned on the radio which blasted out highway to hell by AC/DC. Dean began bobbing his head along with the music as he drove. Cas was staring inquisitively at the car stereo.

"Something wrong Cas?" Dean asked noticing Cas's staring at the stereo.

"The music, what is it?" Cas asked still staring at the stereo.

"It's highway to hell by AC/DC. Don't tell me you haven't heard of AC/DC!" Dean exclaimed.

"I won't tell you but that won't make it any less true." Cas said.

"Seriously? You haven't heard of AC/DC? What about Metallica?"

"Metal-car?" Cas asked completely mispronouncing the band's name.

"No, Metallica!"

"No..."

"Avenged Sevenfold?"

"No."

"Asia?"

"The continent?"

"No the band."

"Then no."

"Elvis?"

"Yeah, I know Elvis."

"Can you dig Elvis?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay..."

Sensing awkwardness Dean turned the music up. They both sat in a comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. After 10 minutes of driving they arrived at where Dean was living, which was a motel. Cas stared at the property in wonder.

"You live in a motel?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad's a marine so we move around a lot." Dean said as form of explanation. It was the explanation he'd gotten used to using, after all who would believe him if he said that his dad hunted the supernatural.

"Oh..." Cas said trailing off awkwardly.

"Well, shall we go in?" Dean asked expectantly as he got out of the car.

"Yeah." Cas said, also getting out of the car.

Dean laughed slightly and locked the car once Cas was out.

"Well then allons-y!" Dean said gesturing for Cas to follow him as he approached the motel room they were staying in.

"I didn't know you knew French..." Cas said looking at Dean as they walked.

"I don't." Dean said laughing.  
"But-" Cas began only to be cut off by Dean.

"I learnt allons-y from Doctor Who..."

"Oh, that's the show with the pepper shakers of doom isn't it? What are those called again...Daleks?"

"Yes actually... I'm surprised you know Doctor Who given how ignorant you are about other parts of pop culture." Dean said looking at Cas in surprise. "Wait did you just call the daleks pepper shakers of doom?"

"That's not what they are?"

"Let's just go and watch The Avengers." Dean said dodging the question. He unlocked the door to the motel and they walked inside.

Cas was surprised by the state of the motel, it was a mess and very dusty. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Dust littered the shelves and windowsills and the room had that musty feel to it. Cas was surprised that Dean could stand to live in the conditions, as well as how the motel operators had let the room fall into such a condition.

"Cas, please stop judging the room and just sit down so we can watch The Avengers." Dean said with a laugh.

"How did you know I was-"

"You weren't exactly being subtle about it."

"Oh."

Dean sat down on the couch and gestured for Cas to join him. Cas awkwardly walked over and sat next to Dean. Dean clicked on the TV and searched through the DVR for the Avengers movie. Eventually he found it and selected it. Within minutes the sounds of The Avengers movie were playing.

They watched the movie in relative silence, apart from a few comments from Cas about slight errors or things in the film that didn't make sense. Things like how the Hulk could suddenly control his anger, and how they were all talking to each other without any form of communication.

Dean had to admit he found the inputs annoying but at the same time he was amused by them. Cas seemed to be one of those people who picked up on inaccuracies in movies and outright questioned them instead of just rolling with it.

After they finished watching The Avengers Dean clicked off the TV.

"This has been fun, we should do this again sometime." Dean said with a smile.

"Yes we should. Wait.. are you kicking me out?"

"No! I was just saying that we should do the whole movie watching thing again. How about next time I show you Mean Girls?"

"Okay?"

"Cool."

The descended into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Hey, won't your brother be worried about where you are?" Dean asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Probably not, besides he won't care."

"Oh..."

"What about your brother, where's he?" Cas asked casually.

"Sammy's out with a friend..."

Dean rambled on about how he thought Sam's friend was actually a girlfriend but Cas wasn't hearing any of it. His head had begun to hurt when Dean called his brother Sammy. Suddenly without warning a flash of white light brought him from reality with Dean into something that seemed far from reality. It resembled what had happened when he'd had the flash of white light at school when he saw the mental image of Dean except this time it wasn't just of Dean.

Cas saw the image of a boy with reasonably long brown hair, who despite being shorter than Dean was towering over him. Dean was on the ground, his clothes bloodstained despite there being no visible injuries on him. The boy towering over him clothes were clean and absent of any blood stains.

Dean was staring up at the boy with pleading eyes. "Come on Sam, I know you're in there." Dean said as he stood up.

Despite being taller than the boy who Cas now knew was Sam, Sam still seemed imposing and in the position of power.

"Sorry Sam's not home right now, please leave a message after the beep." Sam said smiling smugly.

Almost as soon as he'd seen the scene it was gone. He was brought back to reality. He looked around himself, double checking where he was. His eyes fell on Dean who'd by this point stopped talking and had his eyes firmly fixed on Cas. Dean's eyes clearly conveyed concern.

"Cas are you okay?" Dean asked, worry etched into his voice.

Cas wanted to say yes, because he was fine right? But he knew if he did say yes then he'd be in a situation where he'd have to explain it all. All of his thoughts were reliving the event that he had just seen.

"No, I'm feeling a bit sick." Cas said telling a slight lie. His head was still hurting and his mind was still reeling.

"Oh, do you want me to get you anything?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I'll just go home now, if that's okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Do you need a lift?"

"I think I'll be alright walking, maybe the fresh air will help." Cas said getting up.

"Okay yeah, but let me give you my number before you leave. That way if you do need a lift or anything I can give you one." Dean said awkwardly.

"I'm sure Gabe could give me a lift if I needed one."

"Just let me give you my number Cas!" Dean exclaimed slightly over dramatically.

"Alright." Cas said as he passed his phone over to Dean.

Dean quickly typed his number into Cas's phone and handed it back to him. Dean offered him a smile, which Cas returned. Cas walked over to the door and smiled back at Dean.

"Goodbye Dean, I'll see you tomorrow." Cas said.

"Yeah, see you then. Don't hesitate to call me though if you end up needing a lift!" Dean said.

"I won't. Goodbye Dean." Cas said smiling as he walked out of the door, pulling it shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again...Did anyone catch the subtle reference at twist and shout?**

 **Next chapter brings in Gabe and Sam... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 4.. this chapter introduces Gabe :) (I liked writing Gabe) Without further ado here is the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dean_

That night when Sam arrived home he found Dean sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap, aggressively looking through the Internet for the Mean Girls movie.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Oh Sammy you're back. How'd the date go?" Dean asked distractedly.

"I keep telling you it wasn't a date!" Sam exclaimed. "So why are you looking up Mean Girls?"

"We don't have it recorded and I have to introduce Cas to it."

"Who's Cas?" Sam asked in confusion.

"My friend who I had over to watch movies."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Well should we get to work on the case instead of you trying to likely illegally downloading Mean Girls?"

"It's not illegal if I don't get caught!"

"It's illegal. Anyway research?"

"You know how I feel about that stuff Sam. Anyway it's your job I get the fun job of shooting whatever the research tells me about."

"Yeah, yeah but we can't go into this blind Dean."

"Fine I'll help but only after I find Mean Girls online."

"Just go to Netflix or Megashare or something Dean." Sam said as he got out his own laptop and began research.

Sam decided he'd research the history of the school and see if he could pinpoint if they were definitely dealing with a pissed off spirit or not.

Through his research he discovered that the school had once been a mental hospital that closed down in the 1800's. Attached to the news story about it closing down was another article was detailed the reason for the closure. A 16 year old girl by the name of Georgia had been killed when she fell down the main stairs if the building.

Nobody knew if Georgia had simply fallen or if she'd been pushed except for Georgia herself. Legend said that Georgia's ghost still haunts the stairs to this date.

"Hey Dean check this out." Sam said as he showed Dean the article

"Good work Sammy, we have ourselves a most likely culprit. Should we go to the school tomorrow after hours and pay miss Georgia a visit?"

"Yes we shall."

* * *

 _Cas_

As Cas walked home he found his mind wandering. His thoughts often centering around the scene he'd seen between Sam and Dean. Something had seemed strange about Sam in the scene, the whole thing in itself seemed strange.

Why had he seen that scene? Was it real? He couldn't help but wonder. It'd been the second time that day Cas had had a 'vision' as he called it. Both 'visions' had seemed to revolve around Dean strangely enough. Cas couldn't help but wonder why, what was so special about Dean?

When Cas arrived home he was greeted by Gabe who threw him from his thoughts.

"Hiya Cassie, where have you been?" Gabe asked imitating an angry parent.

"I was at a friends house." Cas explained simply.

"You have a friend?" Gabe questioned sounding genuinely shocked. It was no secret to either of them that Cas was a social outcast who found it virtually impossible to find friends.

"Yes I do."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Tell me about them!" Gabe said bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"There's not much to tell." Cas said with a shrug.  
"What's their name?"

"Dean."

"Dean..." Gabe said rolling the name on his tongue. "What did you and this 'Dean' do?"

"You sound like an overbearing parent. We just watched The Avengers movie." Cas said, slightly annoyed by Gabe.

"Cassie, I'm your big brother and basically your guardian it's my job to act as an overbearing parent!"

"I don't need to be mothered Gabe. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't Cassie, we both know you can't. You barely sleep, you don't eat by any means a healthy amount, you just suck at taking care of yourself Cas!"

"You know why I do those things Gabe." Cas said in defense.

"Insomnia and the fact that food apparently tastes like 'molecules'. Point is if it wasn't for me, you'd be a wreck!"

"I'm going to my room." Cas said turning and leaving the room.

Cas walked up the stairs of the house, Gabe and him didn't really need a two story house but it was cheap and what they'd ended up with. The living areas and kitchen and such were all on the ground floor while the bedrooms were on the second floor.

"Fine but remember to at least try and get some sleep!" Cas heard Gabe call after him. Cas rolled his eyes at the words. Despite practically never sleeping Cas never really got tired. He probably got about an hours sleep a week, while he knew it was unhealthy for a person to get that little sleep he couldn't shake the habit that had formed. Sleep just seemed so boring to him so he tended to spend the night reading books as Gabe refused to connect him to the 'wifi', whatever that was."

Cas picked up the book he'd been currently reading off of the nightstand beside his bed. The book was named 'Halo' and had been written by a woman called Alexandra Adornetto. The book was admittedly cheesy so far, the events mostly surrounding the main character Bethany who was an angel and her interactions with the human she had a crush on Xavier.

As Cas read he found himself beginning to drift off to sleep. It was a foreign experience for him as he often found himself not needing sleep and only sleeping because it seemed to be the social norm. Cas could go multiple nights without sleep but school's are always talking about 'how important sleep is' so he slept. Strange thinking that he usually only slept due to peer pressure.

As Cas's eyes drifted shut and his body went slack he dropped the book to the ground. Once asleep colours danced in front of his eyes. The colours then began to form a scene. Cas figured the experience had to be that of dreaming because why else would he be seeing a scene in his sleep. The fact he was dreaming raised even more questions in his mind though, he never dreamed, even when he did sleep!

Cas watched as the scene took shape before him. He found himself in a field seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Two women were standing in the field talking to each other. One had long blonde hair that was long and curled at her shoulders. She was dressed in a white knee length dress. The other had brown hair that was about shoulder length and was dressed in just jeans and a T-shirt.

The women were completely oblivious to Cas's presence in the scene and continued their conversation like he wasn't there.

"Is it done?" The blonde one asked.

"Yes Lilith, it's done." The one with the brunette hair answered.

The blonde woman who Cas now assumed her name to be Lilith smiled. "Excellent, good job Ruby."

The other woman who must've been Ruby smiled. "It was almost too easy, like taking candy from a baby."

"I'd imagine so. So then, one seal down only 65 to go." Lilith said smiling.

"Yup, 65 to go. Well then we should get going then." Ruby said.

"Yes we should." Lilith said.

The two woman then vanished from the scene much to the surprise of Cas. Once the women had left the scene Cas was jolted awake. It was dark when he woke, the shadows of trees being illuminated on his walls by the moonlight.

Cas couldn't help but wonder about the strange dream. He spent the rest of the night researching dreams and what they meant but found no answers. Dreams were supposed to be subconscious events or reflect what had happened during the day or things he'd seen. Dreams weren't supposed to be two random women who Cas knew nothing about and had nothing to do with.

Something's going on... Cas thought to himself. Something... NOT NATURAL!

* * *

 **A/N: Ok I'm gonna be honest I didn't really edit this chapter as you can tell by the whole not natural thing... Sorry :)**

 **See you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay to be fair this chapter is only a filler which is why it's so short and not all that great... I wrote it at like 1am after having hardly any sleep because I was obsessed with finishing the fic by new year. Also yes the teachers at the school Cas and Dean are at are very bad... Though admittedly I've had teachers like theirs... I had one who shot us with a nerf gun...So yeah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next day Cas and Dean decided to hang out again at lunch. They met up by Dean's car, this time with Dean arriving on time.

"Hello Dean." Cas said.

"Sup Cas. How's life" Dean asked.

"Life is... lifelike?"

"Okay... well then how was whatever subject you came from?"

"I came from biology."

"Why the hell are you taking bio?"

"It interests me."

"Why?"

"Humans are very fascinating creatures."

"True biology is very fascinating." Dean said with a suggestive wink.

"What?" Cas asked in confuzzlement.

"Nevermind. I still don't understand why you'd willingly take bio."

"I take it because it interests me though I'm beginning to doubt my decision to take it."

"Why's that? Was the class too boring?" Dean asked jokingly.

"No, it's because the teacher spent the whole lesson explaining why the egg came before the chicken."

"So why did the egg come before the chicken?" Dean asked in amusement.

"The egg came first as the chicken had to have been formed in an egg. So according to the teacher another species that laid eggs likely laid an egg of the same species but there was a mutation within the egg which caused the zygote within the egg to become a chicken."

"Oh... At least you haven't had to do with my history substitutes rant about how world war one was who invented pepsi."

"Why did they think it was about that?"

"She was very misinformed."

They spent the rest of lunch talking about random stuff. Mostly Dean telling Cas about TV shows and Cas pretending he understood what 'a simpson' was.

They then split up when the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. They went to their next classes. Auto Shop for Dean and maths for Cas.

 _Period 6... Social studies_

The next class started and Cas walked in and took his seat. 10 minutes later Dean entered.

"Mr Winchester you're late." The teacher said angrily.  
"When aren't I late?" Dean asked with a laugh.

Dean walked away from the teacher who was giving him a death glare and took a seat behind Cas. "Wait, Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I take this class." Cas answered.

"Oh."

Dean sat back and began listening to the teacher prattle on about whatever they were supposed to be learning. Midway through the lesson he noticed that Cas and other students all had laptops out. Dean pulled his out of his bag and turned it on.

He looked at what Cas had written on his in a desperate attempt to work out what he was supposed to be doing.

 _I know you're reading what I wrote Dean._ Cas's laptop said.

Dean just laughed. Cas then began typing again and Dean read what he typed. _We're writing a report about gender._

Dean smiled and then began trying to write a report on the subject. He had finished by the end of the class but the whole report was a joke as Dean hadn't listened to a single word the teacher had said since he started taking the class. He'd only taken the class because he hadn't known what else to take.

When school ended Dean and Cas exited the class together and walked to Dean's car and left the school.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry the next chapter is better... Next chapter Sam and Dean are paying 'miss Georgia' a visit... See you when that happens**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, I want to say something creative here but don't know what... THE HUNT IS ON!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Tonight was the night. Throughout the school year the school that Sam and Dean currently go to had been experiencing strange occurrences. Their dad had told them to check it out while he went on a werewolf hunt in Georgia. This was to be their first hunt together without their father and the nerves were high.

Sam had been researching the history of the school for hours to try and work out if it was a ghost haunting or something more sinister. In the end he had found out that it could easily be a ghost haunting as the school was a hospital back in the 1800's. There was also a story that went around the school, a school legend some called it.

It was said that just before the hospital was turned into a school there had been a young girl who'd died in it. The young girl had been admitted to the hospital because of her depression or something along those lines. The reason for her admission varied depending on who told the story. The legend said that while the girl was in the hospital she'd fallen down the stairs and died, but foul play was suspected in the fall. Theories ranged between all the students as to who could've been the one to rob this girl of her life but whatever the case, that cause of death would definitely be able to cause a pissed off spirit.

Sam and Dean, being unable to find much more on the internet, decided that they'd go to the school that night and investigate there. They'd left their temporary house at 7pm, knowing that the school would be void of people. They arrived at the school at 7:30pm and Dean picked the lock.

Once inside they'd split up to cover more ground. Each had a cellphone on them in case of emergency. Sam had taken the left side of the school which contained the science labs, the gym and the music rooms. Dean had gone east and had the other classrooms and art rooms.

* * *

 _Dean_

Dean was walking down the hallway of the third floor of the building, breaking into classrooms as he went to check for any signs of what was causing the strange problems at the school. He held a flashlight out in front of him shining it at any movement he saw.

He had to admit that the school was much creepier at night. It was eerily silent, the only sounds to be heard were his footsteps and the creaking of doors. Shadows of trees danced in the wind under the light of the torch, it was creepy really. Under the light the shadows of trees looked like those of people.

Dean shrugged off all his fears, he had a job to do. Besides he'd dealt with worse, just the month before he'd been face to face with a wendigo who had nearly killed him. Nothing is more terrifying than a near death experience at the hands of a monster that should only exist in nightmares.

Suddenly Dean heard a loud thump sound from behind him. He whipped his head around but saw no one. He shrugged it off as just his mind playing tricks on him and kept walking. Then he heard it again.

"Who's there?" He called out. No response came except for the sound of someone's footsteps. Dean pulled his gun out of his back pocket and held it in his unoccupied hand at the ready.

Dean decided that he wasn't going to let whatever was hiding in shadows get the jump on him so he turned around and walked in the direction of the footsteps he heard. He held his gun close to him, ready to fire. As he moved closer he heard the thumping of the person's footsteps as they ran.

Dean quickened his pace determined not to let whoever this imposter was get away. As he got closer to the person running he began to hear their ragged breaths. He wondered who this person might be and what they were doing sneaking around at night, but then again they probably weren't sneaking around for any reason that was good.

A thought popped into his mind that maybe the person he was hearing was what him and Sam were hunting, maybe they were the monster that terrorised the school. Dean eventually got within an arm's length of the mysterious person and jumped onto them, pinning them to the ground.

He heard a gasp of surprise from the person as they fell to the ground. Now that he was on top of them he could finally find out who they were. He put his gun into his pocket and exchanged it for his flashlight. He shined the light onto the person's face but they shied away from it.

Once the person's face was in the light Dean however immediately recognised them. The scruffy brown almost black hair, the trench coat that was a strange fashion item to be wearing this time of year, and the blue eyes that were windows into heaven. Dean knew who this person was.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas who had been hiding his head till now turned to look at Dean, confusion laced in his expression. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same." Dean said in response.

"Well I'll tell you what I'm doing here if you just get off me, you weigh a ton!"

"Okay." Dean said moving off of Cas. Once Cas was free from Dean's weight he sat up.

"I just came here because I left my trenchcoat behind."

"You came back to school at night for a trenchcoat?" Dean asked dumbstruck. Who the hell did that?

"Yes, it's very important to me."

"How did you even get in?"

"The door was unlocked." Cas said bluntly. Dean laughed a little at that, Cas had probably come through the same door that he and Sam had.

"So what are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"I've got a part time job as the night...guard at this school." Dean lied.

"Well you failed at your job then if I managed to get in." Cas said slightly jokingly. Dean laughed with him.

Dean was about to say something else when a scream echoed throughout the school. Dean knew who the scream belonged to the second he heard it, really who else could it have been though, no one was here but him, Cas and Sam.

Sam was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter seven I.e part two of ghost hunting... This chapter was not edited much other than getting rid of some awkward things I'd put in as I was writing it such as "ENTER GHOST" and "LIKE A DRAGON RAWR" I have no idea why I decided that those needed to be there but hey they make this author's note look more interesting! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Dean froze upon hearing Sam's scream, Cas also froze. Without thinking Dean got up and ran down the hallway in the direction Sam had gone in. Dean darted down the hallway, running so fast he was practically a blur. He had to find Sam.

Dean hadn't noticed that Cas had run after him. Cas had been confused by Dean's sudden dart off down the hallway and decided to follow, unknown to Dean. Cas wondered whose scream it had been and why they'd been screaming. Clearly by how Dean reacted to the scream he at least recognised the sound of it and was likely friends with the person who had screamed judging by how fast he was running.

Dean's direction of choice seemed completely random, even to Dean. He didn't know exactly where Sam was. It's not like he could read minds or had some kind of Sam locator installed. Fortunately it didn't take long for Dean to stumble upon where Sam was.

He found Sam lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Dean ran to him and knelt down next to him, checking his pulse and breathing. He was relieved when he found that Sam's vital signs were all normal. It seemed like Sam had just passed out for some reason unknown to Dean.

"Sammy? Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked, gently shaking Sam to try and get him to wake up. Sam didn't respond.

Dean began shaking Sam harder and more desperately trying to get him to wake up. "Come on Sammy, you can't sleep here, there's a ghost or demon here."

Cas caught up to Dean just in time to here Dean's warning to Sam about how there was a ghost or demon in the building.

"There could be a ghost or demon in here?" Cas exclaimed in shock.

Dean looked up at Cas. "Cas? Why did you follow me?" He asked, a mixture of confusion and annoyance in his voice.

"I was curious." Cas responded awkwardly.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Dean said in response.

Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What cat?"

"There is no cat!" Dean exclaimed in frustration.

"Then how did it get-" Cas began only to be cut off by Dean.

"It's an expression okay?"

"Oh..."

Dean turned away from Cas and began focussing his attention on Sam. Sam was still unconscious for an unknown reason.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked from behind him.

"It's a long story. Just go home Cas."

Cas moved to the other side of Dean so that he was facing him. That was when he saw Sam unconscious on the ground. Despite never having met Sam previously Cas instantly knew that the person unconscious before him was Sam. There was no question about it. Seeing Sam unconscious triggered something within Cas which caused the flash of bright light to come on and him to pass out due to a vision.

Dean was surprised when Cas suddenly fell into unconsciousness as well as Sam. Now he had two unconscious people to deal with as well as a supernatural threat. Just fan-freaking-tastic!

Dean moved away from Sam to check Cas's vital signs. While he was checking Cas's vitals Sam woke up.

"Dean?" Sam asked him groggily.

"Sammy? You're awake?"

"Wow no shit Sherlock!" Sam joked. It was then Sam noticed Cas's unconscious body and looked at it in confusion. "Dean, who's this?"

"This is Cas."

"That's Cas?"

"No it's Bob the builder, of course it's Cas!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Alright then. One question though, why is he unconscious?"

"I don't know. He randomly went unconscious. Why were you unconscious?"

Sam looked around them as if checking if the coast was clear.

"Basically..."

 _When Sam and Dean had split up Sam had began walking down the hall in the direction Dean had directed him in. It was eerily silent and the shadows from trees cast a sinister light in the building but other than that it wasn't scary. As Sam was walking he felt a drop in the temperature and shivered at the sudden drop. Assuming it was just wind or an open window that had caused the drop Sam drew his jacket he'd been wearing further around himself._

 _Sam kept walking ignoring the cold, the cold never bothered him anyway after all. The hallway got even colder though, so cold that he could see his breath in the air. Sam pulled out his gun at this, fearing that the cold was being caused by something supernatural rather than the wind or cold air from outside._

 _Sam continued walking though. He had to investigate. Suddenly he heard a loud sound behind him and felt breathing down his neck. He whipped around only to find that there was nothing there. When he turned back around though to continue in his previous direction a girl with curly brown hair was now in front of him._

 _The girl looked at him with anger. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at him._

 _Sam ignored the question and shot the girl with his gun that was filled with whatever the salt bullet things they always use on supernatural are called. The girl flickered and disappeared, confirming that she was a ghost._

 _Sam reloaded his gun though, figuring that the girl would probably return soon. He held his gun at the ready, ready to shoot if she appeared again. What he didn't count on though was her appearing behind him and sneak attacking him. The girl whacked him in the back of the head so hard that it caused him to fall into unconsciousness._

Dean had listened to Sam's story. "You got wailed on by 16 year old girl!" Dean said laughing.

"I'm not even 16 yet! Also she's a ghost!" Sam said in annoyance.

"Chill." Dean said holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's not my fault I got beat up by a ghost!"

"I know Sam, but it's my job as your brother to tease you."

"What are we going to do about the ghost though? I'm pretty certain she is Georgia, she looked as the articles described her, but we can't just leave. Your boyfriend is still unconscious."

"I'm not gay!" Dean yelled at him in frustration. "Cas is just a friend."

"For now." Sam whispered under his breath.

Suddenly the temperature dramatically dropped. It was now cold enough that they could see the steam from their breath in the air. They both knew what this meant though and it was anything but good.

Georgia was about to return and things were less than ideal. Sam had likely sustained a concussion from where he was knocked unconscious and now Cas was unconscious. Basically it's a recipe for disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long.. I blame school. Also I've had some big drama within my friendgroup lately so yeah that as well but mostly school. Just everything kinda happened at once so I didn't really get around to doing stuff on this chapter (mainly editing) like I should've. But here you go after however long I took here is chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sam stood up from where he was, his gun cocked and ready to fire. Dean also cocked his gun. Both of them hoped that Cas would remain unconscious throughout the whole deal with Georgia because while him being unconscious was less than ideal, explaining ghosts were real would be even less ideal. Sam and Dean stood back to back trying to make it so the ghost couldn't sneak up behind either of them.

Both of them were on edge, ready for the ghost to appear.

"Over here." A disembodied voice said from the side of them. Both Sam and Dean turned to look but they saw no one. Before they could move another inch the ghost was in action. She whacked Sam over the head as hard as she could, knowing that he was already weakened. Sam fell to the ground when the blow hit him but thankfully maintained consciousness.

"Who are you?" Dean asked the ghostly girl, aiming his gun at her chest.

"My name is Georgia." She responded.

"Okay... Why are you attacking us? We don't want to hurt you." Dean said holding his hands up in surrender but not letting go of the gun.

"You don't want to hurt me?" She asked with a fake laugh. "Prove it then, put the gun down."

"You might hurt me, you already hurt my little brother."

"He was trespassing, also you two staying alive is going to cause more problems than it'll solve."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked in confusion. "How do you even know about us?"

"You're the famous Winchester children. I know you two hunt monsters and you do it to save lives, but by killing you I'll save way more lives than you ever would." She argued.

"Why is that?" Sam asked standing up from the floor.

"Because you two... you're the beginning of the end."

"Stop being cryptic and tell us!" Dean yelled angrily at her, aiming his gun back to her.

"You're the catalysts in effect. Your actions will lead to the end of everything."

"Our actions?" Sam queried.

"Sorry no spoilers." Georgia said with a shrug.

Without warning she blasted a wave of power at them which knocked the two Winchester's off of their feet. Dean moved to point his gun at her in an attempt to cause her to disperse but with a swift flick of the wrist it was flying to the other side of the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled upon losing his gun. He looked over at Sam trying to work out if he had a weapon or not. Sam, having caught Dean's glance, shook his head indicating no. Dean groaned in annoyance.

She smiled down at them as she towered over them, a smug grin on her face. "Weren't you two supposed to be something?" She asked mockingly. "The all mighty Winchester, brought down by a 16 year old." She joked, an amused grin on her face.

"Think again bitch." Dean growled out as he tried to get across the room to grab his gun. She noticed the action immediately, the second Dean was close enough to grab it she sent it flying again, this time landing in her hands.

"That's better." She said smiling as he held the gun, pointing it down at Sam. Sam was looking up at her with a hazy expression.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running towards his little brother. Georgia smiled upon hearing the call.

She put her fingers on the trigger and grinned like a chinchilla at Dean. "Oh Dean, you should never leave your heart exposed, because when it's exposed it can just as easily be broken." She said laughing as she pulled the trigger.

Without thinking Dean dove in front of the bullet, taking the hit instead of Sam. Upon noticing Dean fall Sam seemed to snap out of his earlier daze.

"You hurt my brother." He said staring at her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I can hurt you just as easily." She said pointing the gun at Sam.

Sam looked away from her down to Dean. Dean was lying down but obviously faking dead. He was alive, both Winchester knew that the bullets in their guns weren't strong enough to kill them as they'd been pretty sure they'd be hunting a ghost or demon all they had to do was make sure the bullets had enough power to disperse a spirit. Dean smiled at Sam.

"Take your best shot." Sam said, holding his arms out like a target.

Georgia seemed surprised but shrugged it off. She aimed the gun directly at his chest but before she could pull the trigger Dean had grabbed hold of it.

"I'll take that." He said as he easily yanked it from her hands and then shot her through the chest.

"That should hold her off for a bit, but what now? We have to get Cas out of here, we can't really do that with a ghost trying to kill us." Dean said to Sam.

"Maybe there's something here tying her to the school?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sammy, but that could be anything."

Before either of them could say another word Georgia reappeared, pissed. "How dare you!" She yelled in outrage as she sent Dean flying into a nearby wall. "And to think I was gonna let your friend Cas here live."

"Leave Cas alone!" Dean yelled as he struggled to get free from her grip that was holding him to the wall.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it Dean?" She taunted.

"This." Sam said from behind her. He was holding up a strange bracelet which perfectly matched the one she was wearing. Underneath it a lit match.

Georgia's face paled when she caught sight of the bracelet. "Where did you get that?" She asked, her voice betraying the fear she felt.

"I found it while I was investigating and then when I saw it on your wrist I put two and two together. So Georgia... any last words?" Sam asked as he moved the match closer to the bracelet.

"You're making a mistake. A day will come soon when everything you care about will change and it'll be all your faults! You two are going to destroy the world." She yelled as Sam set the bracelet ablaze.

The force pinning Dean was released and he walked to go and stand by his brother. "Actually we're going to save it." He corrected.

"You can't stop what's coming Dean. No matter how hard you try all roads lead to the same destination!" She yelled as she caught ablaze, disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Once she was gone both Winchester's looked at each other in worry at the words Georgia had spoken. Both were quiet for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"Dean you got wailed on by a 16 year old!" Sam teased mocking Dean's words from earlier.  
"Shut up Sammy." Dean said slightly annoyed.

Now that the danger had passed Dean put his gun away and got ready to move, both having completely forgotten about Cas's existence.

"What just happened?" Cas suddenly exclaimed causing both Winchester's to turn and look at him.

"That depends..." Dean said trailing off awkwardly.

"Depends on what?" Cas questioned.

"How much you saw."

"You two were fighting a girl who's name was Georgia except she was trying to kill both of you and could disappear at will. She was also talking about how you two are 'the beginning of the end.' You've got some explaining to do." Cas said glaring at them.

"You were imagining things Cas. You just came out of unconsciousness. Everything you thought you saw was just your mind playing tricks on you." Sam said as way of explanation.

"You really expect me to believe that? I'm not an idiot Sam!" Cas exclaimed angrily.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Dean was screaming it, since there's no one else here it had to be your name."

"Okay that makes sense."

"Now you two better tell me what the hell is going on. Dean earlier you were talking about ghosts and demons, was that girl one?"

"Sam... family meeting." Dean said as he pulled Sam over to a corner presumably out of earshot of Cas.

"What are we going to do about this Sam? We can't just tell him the truth, he'll freak!"

"Then what lie do you propose we tell him? That it's a prank? That it's his mind playing tricks on him? Dean I think if you want to keep your friend we're going to have to tell him the truth."

"The truth will only put him in danger. Surely there's some bullshit story we can make up. Maybe we can say that it must've been something to do with the theater department's new play?"

"You know I can hear you two right?" Cas asked speaking up. "Dean, I'm not going to believe some 'bullshit story', tell me the truth." Cas said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Okay, truth is monsters are real. Ghosts, demons, werewolves, those sparkly douchebags..." Dean listed off.

"Dean, are you referring to the Twilight vampires?" Sam asked upon hearing Dean mention 'the sparkly douchebags.' Dean seriously had something against Twilight, apparently it was very 'rapey' not that Dean would ever admit that he read it to know.

"Yes... The point is that basically if you can name it it's real... Well except Santa..."

"Dean!" Sam snapped, trying to get Dean back on track.

"Okay Sammy! Basically monsters are real and we hunt monsters."

"So you're monster hunters?" Cas asked.

"Well we just call ourselves hunters, but monster hunters works too. Anyway that girl you saw was a ghost but it's okay we took care of it. Guess you could say we're the real ghostbusters!" Dean said laughing at his own joke.

"I don't understand that reference." Cas said looking at Dean in confusion.

"You haven't seen the ghostbusters?" Sam asked in astonishment

"No?"

"You have a lot to learn regarding pop culture Cas." Dean said with a sigh.

"It might be better for me to learn what the hell is going on first. Monsters are real and you hunt them? That's a little much to take in!"

"Take all the time you need but maybe we should all go home." Sam suggested awkwardly sensing that shit had gotten awkward.

Dean and Cas both agreed and the three of them left the building then went their separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N: So yay we got some serious foreshadowing in this chapter and now Cas has been told about the supernatural so yay. Also Sam and Cas both met properly given that when Dean told the other who the other was they were unconscious. OK so well bye see you seen next chapter is ready to roll so should be up soonish**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I guess 20 days is soonish nah not really... This is a short chapter as well with not a lot happening but aw well this is only the beginning of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Cas_

After leaving the school Cas began his walk home. He'd considered taking Dean's offer of a lift home but in the end decided against it as he wanted some time alone with his own thoughts. He had to get his head around the fact that monsters were in fact real.

The possibility that there was more to the world than the picture before him was incredible, but not at all surprising. Scientists had found things previously never thought to exist before, why should the possibility of monsters be any different from the discoveries of science? People believed science without a care in the world, why not believe in monsters.

Cas had seen the proof for himself, a disappearing and reappearing girl who seemed to speak of the future. That doesn't happen in everyday life and there's no other way to explain it than that the girl couldn't of been human.

The knowledge that monsters existed actually could explain a lot. It wasn't unheard of for things to move without being touched. Also sometimes when Cas was out he'd catch a glimpse of a person with an otherworldly face that would seem almost demonic but when he would look back it'd seem human again.

The existence of the supernatural might also explain the weird episodes Cas had been experiencing. The flashes of light that would send him to a realistic yet fictional world. The world however seemed to be exactly like their own, even events from the world being mirrored by the flashes. The episodes were prophetic even. Perhaps he was psychic Cas thought.

Occasionally Cas had had dreams which would come true in the past that weren't that different from the strange flashes he was currently experiencing. At first he'd thought it was a fluke when his dream about Obama winning the election came true, but then he'd had other dreams that came true. It had seemed that whenever he slept his mind would predict what would happen in the near future.

While most people would think it was cool to have some sort of supernatural power allowing them to see the future Cas thought otherwise. His 'episodes' always showed the world as a dark place, they always showed the worse happening. First he'd seen that scene between Sam and Dean when Sam had clearly been in the position of power and likely hurt Dean.

Then there was the other vision that had been triggered when he saw Sam unconscious.

The vision or episode whatever it was called had been different from the others. The others tended to be scenes happening, but this one was a series of images. The first image had been of Sam lying unconscious on the ground with Dean holding him in his arms. Then the image morphed into an apocalyptic kind of world. Blood was raining from the sky, people were murdering their friends. The world seemed like a wasteland in this new light. In the middle of all the chaos though stood a man. His face was shielded to Cas but the man wore a white suit and seemed completely unaffected by the chaos going on around him.

When Cas had been jolted out of the vision like he had been all the others he'd thought he'd entered another one when he saw Sam and Dean fighting the ghostly girl. He'd been too stunned to react, trying to get his head around it. It was only when Sam and Dean put their guns down that Cas had realised he was in fact in reality.

Now faced with the existence of monsters Cas knew that maybe his episodes weren't all crazy, maybe they were caused by something supernatural. Even with the newfound thought Cas was still left in the dark about what the visions meant and if they would in fact come to pass.

He only hoped that his visions were wrong, because if they did come to pass then they would all be doomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The next day Cas had gone to school just like he did any other day. He was desperate however for information and was determined to question Dean about all aspects of the supernatural in their Latin class that they shared. Though when the Latin class began Dean wasn't there.

Cas quickly pulled out his phone and shot Dean a text before the teacher noticed. Not that the teacher would care.

 _Where are you? -Cas_

Cas put his phone away and focussed in on the class. The teacher was going on and on about the great wall of China, heaven knows why given China had nothing to do with Latin. Midway through the class Cas's phone buzzed. Cas pulled it out of his pocket, pretty sure the teacher wouldn't notice as they were completely engrossed in their lecture about the great wall of China.

 _I didn't feel like going to class -Dean_

 _Why not? -Cas_

 _Just didn't. -Dean_

 _I wish I'd made the same decision. :) -Cas_

 _Why is that? -Dean_

 _The teacher's going on and on about the great wall of China. -Cas_

 _Isn't it... a Latin class? -Dean_

 _Yes. -Cas_

 _What does that have to do with Latin? -Dean_

 _According to the teacher 'the Romans inspired the great wall of china because the chinese discovered that the Romans were apparently taking over the world and they thought 'shit better keep those Romans out' so they built a gigantic wall and went yeah this will hold and it ended up defending them against the huns who were then defeated by a girl dressed as a guy who was as swift as a coursing river, as furious as a angry camp fire and as mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Then the Chinese were like hell yeah our wall is the best ain't nobody getting into our country and then they were crushed by a giant corn.' -Cas_

 _Wtf is the teacher on? I may not be good at history but that's complete bullshit. The girl and the huns is from Mulan and idk where she got the corn shit from. -Dean_

 _Mulan? Wtf? Idk? I'm confused Dean. -Cas_

 _Mulan is a movie. Wtf means what the fuck. Idk means I don't know. -Dean_

 _Oh ok. -Cas_

 _Whats the teacher saying now? -Dean_

 _Why do you want to know? -Cas_

 _It's comedy gold. -Dean_

 _Apparently after they were crushed by the corn the Romans came over and went 'we want the corn we wanna heat it up and make it pop.' But the Canadians didn't approve so they went to their pal America and went 'sup bro wanna take down china?' America's leader at this point was Hitler and Hitler responded saying 'are there jews' Canada answered back 'I don't know maybe.' that was good enough for Hitler who was like yeah I'll kill them all they're probably all Jewish. So America began killing them all like 'caw caw motherfuckers we have all the freedom and eagles except for the middle earth ones those are helping hobbits. Whatcha gonna do bitches we can kill u all' so Canada got mad because they were killing them all so exiled Hitler to Germany where he became dictator. Canada then decided to call on handball who wanted to eat the Romans for some reason and that is how rome fell.' -Cas_

 _That is so incredibly wrong. I'm glad I'm not there. -Dean_

 _Do you still want to meet for lunch? -Cas_

 _Idk if I can be bothered to come to school. -Dean_

 _:/ -Cas_

 _Oh no a emoticon I'm so scared. -Dean_

 _As you should be. -Cas_

 _Also it's an not a. -Cas_

 _What are you the grammar police? -Dean_

 _Are we meeting or not? -Cas_

 _Nah I can't be fucked going to school. How about you come to my place and I show you mean girls after school instead? -Dean_

 _Sounds like a fair proposal. What do I do at lunch though? -Cas_

 _Be social. Make friends. -Dean_

 _0.0 -Cas_

 _I don't know what that emoticon is supposed to be but it better be a 'sure Dean I'll make friends' -Dean_

 _:/ My people skills are rusty. -Cas_

 _Not my problem just make some friends! -Dean_

When lunch time came around Cas wandered the school unsure how to go about making friends. As he was wandering he bumped into a girl with red hair who was absorbed in her phone. When the collided she dropped the phone causing it to smash against the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Cas said hurrying to apologize.

"It's fine, I have a spare." She said with a shrug.

"Oh." Cas said awkwardly.

"I break phone's all the time, I always carry a spare around. I'm charlie by the way." She said holding out her hand.

Cas took her hand and shook it. "Castiel." He said automatically.

"Castiel? That's an odd name. I like it." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks."

"So castiel what are you doing around here all alone?" She asked.

"My friend isn't here so I decided I'd just wander. What about you? Why are you all alone?"

"I have no friends and wanted a quiet place to change Wikipedia. It's where miss (insert name here) gets all her information from."

"Wait... we're you the one who gave her the fall of Rome story?" Cas asked.

"Sum the story up."

"Romans invading. Great wall of china. Mulan. Giant corn. Popcorn. Canada and America align. Hitler. Hitler moves to Germany. Handball comes in and wants to eat them. Rome falls."

"hmm someone changed it. It's supposed to be hanibal not handball. All well."

"I guess I should let you get back to the hacking then." Cas said awkwardly.

"You can stay Castiel. You can help me mess with the information about World War Two."

"Okay."

Cas spent the rest of the lunch with Charlie. She seemed nice. As the time passed Cas learnt more and more about her. Such as that she was a computer genius. She took AP Digital tech just because it was an easy A, not that she couldn't just hack into the system and give herself perfect grades.

He also learnt that while Charlie was bright she loved things most people would mark as geeky or nerdy. As well as being a computer whiz Charlie was also a cosplayer and LARPer. She'd had to explain what both of those things were to Cas though.

Cas actually found himself enjoying Charlie's company despite the fact that while they talked her eyes never left her computer screen as her hands whizzed across the keyboard. When they parted ways at the end of the lunch break Cas knew then and there that he'd made a friend. A friend who wasn't Dean.

* * *

While he was in his final class of the day which was biology his phone buzzed with a text from Dean.

 _Hey Cas, you wanna a lift to my place after school? -Dean._

 _Yes, I'd like that very much. While I don't mind walking I'd rather get a 'lift'. -Cas_

 _Okay I'll see you after school then. -Dean._

 _At the carpark? -Cas_

 _No, at the gym! Of course at the carpark! -Dean_

 _See you then. :) -Cas_

 _You really like emoticons don't you? -Dean_

 _Yes, I like them very much. :) -Cas_

 _K... Well I'll see you later then. -Dean_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that was a sorta short chapter with not a lot of plot but hey it has Charlie that's something, Charlie has a bigger role to play much later on in this so yeah but she's here yay. The next chap has a bit more plot than this so yay?**

 **I'm bad at writing these lol see ya next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Quick update this time mostly cuz this chapter is done and I'm trying to put off my latin internal so I'm updating so ur welcome :) I guess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

When school ended Cas found Dean in the carpark in the same spot he'd parked the past few days. Cas approached the car and noticed that Sam was sitting in shotgun. Cas slid into the back of the car.

"Hey Cas!" Dean said cheerfully.

"Hi Dean."

Sam turned around from his seat to look back at Cas. "Hi Cas, is it?"

"My full name is Castiel, Dean just calls me Cas."

"Okay then Castiel." Sam said awkwardly.

Dean jokingly punched Sam's shoulder. "Dude don't call him Castiel it sounds way to formal!"

"I don't mind Dean." Cas offered.

"See Dean! Castiel doesn't mind if I call him by his full name!" Sam said smugly.

"Yeah but I do. It's way too long and formal, Cas sounds much better." Dean argued.

"Fine, I'll call Castiel Cas. What's the deal with your name anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was named after the angel Cassiel, I think." Cas said in response.

Sam laughed a bit when Cas mentioned angels. "That's funny, our mom used to tell us that angels watched over us."

Dean glared at Sam angrily. "Don't talk about mom!" He yelled angrily at Sam, reaching over to whack him.

"What happened?" Cas asked.

"She died in a house fire." Sam stated, not elaborating any further.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Cas said awkwardly.

Before another word could be spoken Thunderstruck by ACDC was blasting through the car stereo. Sam glared at Dean angrily. "Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked faking innocence.

"You know what! The music is way to loud and thunderstruck again? I swear you listen to the same songs on repeat. I'm sick of hearing thunderstruck!"

"You know the rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"That's a stupid rule. At least that means when I'm old enough to drive I can play whatever I want."

"Like I'm gonna let you drive my baby!" Dean said with a laugh.

"'Baby' was actually dad's car you know."

"Yeah and now she's mine. Now put a sock in it Samantha because as I told you before shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

Throughout the rest of the drive back to where Sam and Dean were staying nobody spoke. The only sounds that were able to be heard were the sounds of Dean's music playing at top volume and Sam's groaning as songs he'd heard many times before were played once again.

Once they arrived at the room Sam immediately got out of the car and went inside. Dean and Cas followed further behind. Once Dean and Cas entered they noticed that Sam had already gotten his laptop out.

"Whatcha doing Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I have an essay for English to write."

"So does that mean you're going to be over there nerding out while Cas and I watch Mean Girls?"

"Yes Dean I'll be over here 'nerding out'. Unlike you I actually care about school and I already had to miss today because you insisted on dragging me on the salt and burn so I now have to catch up!"

Cas was staring at them in confusion. "Salt and burn?" He questioned.

"A salt and burn is how we permanently kill a ghost. We found where Georgia was buried and salted and burned her bones."

"Why do you use salt?"

"I don't know, Sammy?" Dean asked throwing the question over to Sam.

"It's used because salt is pure but spirits and demons are impure so they repel each other. I'm not really sure why we salt and burn things though especially given half the time Dean just burns the thing without the salt."

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Shut up! Do your English. Come on Cas I'm going to show you the wonderful world of Mean Girls."

"I already told you Dean, I don't want to watch girls be mean to each other." Cas answered.

"Not literal mean girls! The movie Mean Girls! Geez Cas!"

Dean then sat down on the couch and gestured for Cas to join him. Cas did so and sat down beside him. Dean smiled and hit play on the movie. They watched the movie in relative silence with a few interjections from Cas. One being that they should stop referring to humans and animals as separate because humans are actually animals.

After they finished watching Mean Girls they talked for a while with Sam joining in at random points. The conversation was seemingly random, mostly about school.

"While we're talking about school did you be social like I told you too?" Dean asked while to conversation was still on school.

"Yes, I talked to a girl named Charlie." Cas responded.

"Ginger Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Cool, she's one of me and Sammy's friends! She helps us out with hunts sometimes, she's a great hacker."

"I know."

"Well I'm glad you know Charlie. She's cool."

Sensing that the conversation was getting awkward Dean decided that they all (including Sam) should watch The Ghostbusters as well because the movie was so inaccurate it was laughable. Cas seemed to be captivated by the ghostbusters much more than he was by Mean Girls.

"Are they any ghosts actually like the marshmallow man? Do you hunt ghosts like they do in the film?" Cas asked when the movie finished.

"No marshmallow ghosts and no we don't hunt ghosts like the ghostbusters."

"Oh Okay."

Cas's phone buzzed in his pocket signaling a text from Gabe. Cas pulled it out and checked the message.

 _Where are you? -G_

 _I'm at Dean's. -Cas_

 _I don't know who Dean is but Cassie get your butt home. It's late! -G_

 _It's not that late. -Cas_

 _It's 10pm! Get home, I know that maybe u don't sleep but Dean probably does! -G_

 _Alright, I'll come home. -Cas_

"Sorry Dean, I have to go. My brother wants me to come home."

"Oh, I can give you a lift if you want?" Dean offered.  
"Sure."

Dean smiled and gestured for Cas to follow him out to the car. When the two of them got inside of it they sat in relative silence, Dean oddly enough not turning any music on.

"Hey Cas, do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" Dean asked once they reached Cas's house.

"That'd be great, thanks Dean."

"It's no trouble. I'll see you in the morning, right Cas?"

"Yes. Goodbye Dean." Cas said as he walked into his house.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not entirely sure what this chapter actually is/was its kinda just a chapter I guess. It's just a chill chapter so not much actually happened... yeah well til next time which may be quick, probably will be as I have a lot of assessments which I don't want to do over the next few weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...But hey this chapter has plot. I've been busy mostly working on cosplays and school. But right now I'm mostly updating to avoid my latin internal but here... i can only make this note go on for so long so i guess i should end it ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own spn**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Cas was greeted by Gabe upon entering the house. Gabe smiled at him.

"Hey Cas, you're back late. What have you been doing with Dean?" Gabe asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Just talking and watching movies." Cas said in response with a shrug.

"Just talking and watching movies? I thought I taught you better than that." Gabe said mockingly.

"We're just friends."

"For now. Now Cas, now that you're home I'm going out."

"You just wanted me home so you could go out, didn't you?"

"Yes Cas. Well I'll be off. Make sure to get some sleep."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Poker night with the gods. If you have to contact me remember my name is Loki."

"Your name is Gabriel."

"Tonight it's Loki, in the morning it will resume being Gabe. Bye Cassie."

Gabe left the room dramatically. Cas sighed then decided that he should probably try and sleep as he had been struggling with it. Also he knew that he probably needed it as it helped concentration or something like that.

Cas went to his room and lay down on his bed with the book Halo. He began reading and very soon his was asleep, a flash of light signifying another vision.

Cas found himself standing in an ice skating rink in the middle of a town. He didn't really know why he was in the ice skating rink. He was about to leave when the two girls from the last dream he'd had. Lilith and Ruby, those had been their names.

"Are you ready?" Lilith asked with a sinister smirk.

"Hell yeah, let's light this Popsicle stand." Ruby responded.

The two of them then held their hands out in front of, which seemed like a very odd gesture to Cas. Both had looks of concentration on their faces. Cas was beginning to think that perhaps the two of them were crazy or something when suddenly a fire started.

The girls seemed completely unphased by the random fire and in fact seemed pleased by it. They turned to each other and high fived due to their success. The fire began to spread much faster than normal fire. Within minutes the ice rink was enveloped in flames.

Lilith and Ruby just stood there completely unphased by the fire threatening to burn them, in fact they weren't even being affected by the fire.

"It won't take long for the seal to break." Ruby said smiling.

"Not long at all. With the rate the fires spreading it will have killed the right amount of people by the time the hours up." Lilith responded.

The two of them then vanished from the scene. Cas, upon hearing their words rushed out of the ice rink and ran to the closest house he could find, he had to warn them.

He entered to find a young child sitting in front of a TV with a woman who was likely her mother. Cas ran to them.

"You need to leave, there's a fire!" Cas yelled.

Neither of them appeared to have heard him though.

"You have to go!" Cas repeated, this time at the loudest his voice could go. The girl looked away from the TV in confusion. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Cas.

"Mummy, there's a man in here." She said pointing at Cas.

The girl's mother's eyes looked where her daughter was pointing. "There's nobody there honey." The mother said.

"Yes there is mummy!" The girl responded.

"Sure." Her mother said sarcastically before turning back to the screen. The girl smiled at Cas and gave him a small wave. Cas smiled back and waved to her. She got up and walked over to him.

"Why can't mummy see you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Cas responded.

"Oh. Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"My name's Cas, what's yours?"

"I'm Katie." She responded.

"That's a lovely name, look Katie could you do something for me?" Cas asked.

"What is it?" Katie asked looking up at him in determination.

"I need you to get you and your mummy and anyone else that might be in the house out of here alright?"

"Why?"

"There's a fire coming." Cas responded.

"Okay Cas." She said smiling. She walked over to her mom and tugged on her sleeve. "Mummy." She said.

"What is it Katie?" Her mom asked looking down at her.

"Cas says there's a fire coming, we need to go." She said.

"Who's Cas darling?" Her mother asked in confusion.

"My guardian angel!" She said smiling bright.

Cas was shocked by her comment, she thought of him as an angel? Cas was no angel, He was flawed and broken, far from being an angel. The comment seemed to hit close to home though, the comment made him feel happy. While it made him feel happy it also left a hole in his memories, a hole he'd never noticed before.

"There's no such thing as angels Katie." Her mom responded looking slightly amused.

"Yes there is! Come on Cas, show her yourself." Katie said looking at Cas hopefully.

Cas walked over to her, aware that time was running out and that the fire was quickly approaching.

"I don't think I can Katie. I want to help you but she can't see or hear me. It's up to you to convince her to get out." Cas said to her.

Katie nodded and looked back at her mom determinately. "Mom, we have to go! There's a fire coming, please just trust me." Katie said giving her mom the puppy dog eyes at the last sentence.

"Alright Katie, we'll go." Her mom said giving in to her daughter's wish. "Where do you want to go?"

Katie looked at Cas with a questioning look. "Where should I go Cas?" She asked him.

"Out of town. Why don't you go somewhere fun out of town? Maybe to the amusement park half an hour out?" Cas suggested. He didn't know much about amusement parks other than that people loved them. He also wasn't really sure how he knew about the amusement park.

"Great idea Cas. Let's go to the amusement park mummy!" She said excitedly.

"Alright Katie. Let's go." Her mom said giving in.

The two of them walked out to the car together and left. Katie waving goodbye to Cas out of the window. Cas waved back to her smiling at her. They were safe. Within minutes after their departure their house was enveloped in flames.

Cas awoke with a start. The nightmare had seemed incredibly bad. It wasn't scary but the thought that if the possibility of him being psychic was there if this nightmare came to pass it'd be horrifying.

Cas found himself unable to fall asleep the rest of the night so instead he read and finished his book.

In the morning Cas decided to watch the news. He didn't really know why he'd decided to but he did. So there he sat in front of the TV screen with the news playing.

He was about to stop watching and start getting ready for school when suddenly a reported popped up on the screen in front of what looked like a town burning to the ground.

"I have breaking news. In Oregon a fire has broken out. The fire has spread incredibly quickly causing adverse damage to homes and people. It is not yet known if anyone has been killed."

Cas listened to the reporter with interest. The scene she was reporting on was very similar to his nightmare. A fire had broken out I'm the town at the ice skating rink then spread rapidly.

"I am here now with a woman who escaped the blaze unharmed. Hello there could you tell the viewers what happened?"

"I was out for my morning walk when I began to see smoke coming from probably three blocks down from me. I called the fire department and they told me that they'd be on their way and that I should get away from the area in case the fire spread. So I did. I don't know what started the fire but I sure hope they can put it out."

"Thank you miss. More to come on this story as it develops."

Throughout the whole of that day Cas was unfocused and closed off. He was worrying about what had happened in the town. Dean had picked up on the odd behavior and questioned Cas about it. Cas had simply told him that he was worried about the fire that had started.

Dean had tried to assure Cas that it was just a fire and that the fire department would put it out but Cas was reluctant to believe him.

 _Later_

When Cas arrived home from school he instantly turned on the news noting that Gabe was out, probably doing the shopping.

"Now for an update on the fire of Oregon, the fire was put out three hours ago and while most of the town made it out alive there was a death toll of 666 people. An event will be held in honor of those 666 people later this year. For more information I'm Chris Stevens. Good afternoon"

Cas turned off the TV with a pit I'm his stomach he had successfully predicted the future. Though the prediction coming true could just be a fluke and Cas hoped like hell that it was. If it wasn't a fluke shit would hit the fan.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter more plot in next chapter... i think well BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK? I'm sorry for the wait the years been hectic because of assessments and sickness but I remembered to update so I have returned :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Cas left the news on as he did his homework for the day in case any other news about the fire came on. He listened absentmindedly to the screen until he heard Chris Stevens speaking again.

"Hello Chris Stevens here with an incredibly interesting story from two survivors of the (insert place here) fire." Chris began. Cas looked up from his homework to the screen in time to see the camera move to show the young girl from his dream, Katie.

Katie was holding a microphone and Chris had knelt down so that she could talk to her better.

"So Katie, you and your mother got out of the fire shortly before flames destroyed your house, care to tell the audience how?" Chris said prompting Katie to tell her story.

"Well I was watching TV with my mom when I heard someone yell that we had to go. I looked around the room and saw a man in a trench coat and blue tie standing there. Behind him was a pair of large black wings."

Cas was surprised, could she really be describing him? He was unsure where the description of wings came from if it was him she was describing, he didn't have wings.

"I told my mom about the man but she didn't see him. I went over to talk to him, he was nice. He answered my questions and asked me for my name."

"Did he tell you his?" Chris asked.

"Yes he did!" Katie exclaimed joyfully. "It was Cas."

Cas froze when Katie spoke. Any doubts that it wasn't him she was describing were gone. There was no way that anybody else could've been there, wearing the exact same clothes as him and with the exact same name. Her description of him seemed even more puzzling now though. He had no wings, where had she gotten the wings from?

"He told me that I had to get myself and mom out as there was a fire coming. I went over and told mom this but she thought I was making Cas up since she couldn't see him. I asked Cas to show himself but he said that he didn't think he could, that I had to convince my mom. I did just that. I asked Cas where we should go and he told me the amusement park."

"Did you go there?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah! Can I finish telling you what happened now?" She asked.

"Sure Katie."

"So me and mom left the house and got into the car. Cas stayed at the house and waved goodbye to me as we left. While we were leaving I saw our house catch fire yet Cas didn't leave. His wings stretched out like a shield and he kept waving goodbye to me. Only once we were out of his sight did he turn to look at the fire."

"What happened next?"

"I don't know."

"Well Katie, that was quite a story, it seems like you really do have a guardian angel."

"Yeah! Cas if you're listening, thanks for saving us!" She said smiling at the camera.

Cas smiled back at the TV. He'd saved her, but how? That had all been a dream, a nightmare. Cas switched off the TV and contemplated his thoughts. Was it possible that he had managed to see the future? No that didn't explain how she had seen him.

Cas spent the next hour contemplating what had happened and what to do. In the end he decided that he would tell Gabe. Gabe was his brother and you're supposed to be able to trust your brother. Besides maybe Gabe would have an idea as to what had happened.

Suddenly Gabe returned home carrying bags of shopping. Cas went up to him and took a couple of bags off him and put them in the kitchen. Gabe did so as well.

Upon putting the bags down Cas turned to Gabe and said seriously "Gabe I have something to tell you."

"What is it Cassie?" Gabe asked noting Cas's serious tone.

"I - I don't know how to say this... but..." Cas began.

"Are you coming outta the closet?" Gabe asked in amusement.

"Why would I be in a closet?" Cas asked in confusion.

"No! Not a literal closet. Coming out of the closet means saying that you're gay."

"What does being gay have to do with closets?"

"You know what nevermind!"

"Okay? Anyway can I tell you what I want to tell you now?"

"Sure thing Cassie, you know you can tell me anything." Gabe said confidently.

"Yeah, I do but- I don't really know how to tell you this..." Cas said awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"Just tell me Cassie! I promise I won't laugh!"

"Okay... Well lately I've been having these dreams..."

"Dreams are normal Cas." Gabe said with a look of amusement on his face.

"I know that but my dreams aren't."

"Explain?" Gabe prompted.

"I've had a few dreams that have come true."

"So you're psychic?"

"I don't know. I get them during the day sometimes too, I'll just get this flash and then I'm in a vision like thing."

"Okay, well what makes you sure it's a vision? What if you're just daydreaming?"

"When would I ever daydream?"

"Right, true. So you're having visions and some are coming true?"

"Yes."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Well last night I had this dream about the fire that burnt down that town."

"Oh yeah that fire."

"Yes. I had a dream about it starting, it started at the ice rink."

"Wait... you saw it happen? So that little girl, Katie or whatever her name was, she really saw you?"

"Yes, wait how do you know about Katie,you don't watch the news?"

"I saw her at the amusement park. She was telling me all about how an angel named Cas saved her and her mom while in the line for the rollercoaster."

"Yeah, that was me. I spoke to her, convinced her to leave."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to save somebody, she saw me."

"Strange."

"It's even stranger that she described me as an angel, I'm no angel."

Gabe looked around the room awkwardly when Cas said that. "Bye Cassie, I just realized I forgot... that stuff!" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"I forgot the chocolate! I have to go buy some. We'll talk when i get back."

"Can't you just buy chocolate later?"

"No! There are two reasons. One I need time to think over what you just told me and two it's a matter of chocolate or death! Bye!" Gabe exclaimed as he ran from the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update more frequently**

 **See you next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: quick update this time round because i wanna avoid doing school work lol. Enjoy! Also thanks to everyone for favouriting/following/reviewing. :) I love reading all the reviews it really makes my day :) Ok anyway u dont wanna hear me rant heres the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Gabe got into his car and drove away from the house. He needed to think about what Cas had said. Gabe had always known that one day this would happen, one day Cas would start having visions. Gabe also knew that all of Cas's visions would come true.

Gabe knew this because he was an archangel. He'd fled heaven long ago in favor of living on earth. Earth was much nicer than heaven and had made some much better things than god and his angels. The humans had made some of the best inventions ever. Things such as chocolate, porno's and don't hug me I'm scared had been invented by the humans. All the angels had ever done while he was in heaven was fight.

Gabe had gone to earth to get away from fighting. For a long time he'd been on earth alone, and then he'd found Cas. A young angel stranded and alone wrapped in a trench coat. It was no wonder that Cas never took that dang thing off.

While Gabe knew that Cas was an angel he couldn't tell him so. He wasn't really very aware of what had happened in heaven but he'd been informed by an angel who he'd bumped into one day while he was terrorizing some people as the trickster. The angel had told him that a garrison of angels had been sent to earth to act as protectors in case Lucifer ever rose again.

The angel had told him that when Lucifer was close to rising the angels would start having visions, visions that would come true. If those angels ever did start having the visions though it meant that humanity was doomed.

For some reason it was kept a secret from the angels that they were angels. The idea to keep it a secret seemed kind of stupid to Gabe but the angel had assured him that when the time came they'd remember.

Cas, though he'd been called an angel by Katie wasn't aware that he was an angel and didn't believe it. Yet who would? Anybody wouldn't believe that they were an angel unless they knew for sure.

Gabe didn't want to tell Cas the truth yet though. It'd be better for Cas to find out on his own he reasoned. What would he tell Cas though? He knew why he was having the visions and what they meant but Cas didn't.

What on earth would he tell Cas?

* * *

When Gabe arrived home with the chocolate he found Cas waiting for him.

"Sup bro." Gabe said as he walked past Cas into the kitchen.

"You bought a lot of chocolate." Cas said noting that Gabe had bought about nine blocks of chocolate.

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate!" Gabe responded with a smile. Gabe put the chocolate away then turned back to Cas.

"So Cassie, you're having visions?' Gabe said continuing their earlier conversation.

"Yes I am, and they're coming true. I'm worried though Gabe. I don't want them to come true!" Cas said anxiety evident in his voice.

"Why are you worried?"

"I've had a few now and they've all been anything but good."

"What were they?"

"Sam threatening Dean, the world seemingly ended etcetera."

"Oh... wait Sam and Dean?"

Gabe thought that Cas couldn't be meaning The Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were said to be famous among the angels, the only humans anybody gave a shit about. Sam was said to be the true vessel for Lucifer while Dean was Michael's. Of course if the last set of gossip Gabe had heard about a melemina ago then Michael was dead. According to gossip Michael had either died aiding or fighting Lucifer. No one seemed to know for sure, all they knew was that he was dead.

"Dean's my friend and Sam's his younger brother." Cas answered.

"We don't want them getting hurt then if they're your friends." Gabe answered.

"I'm worried Gabe. What if my visions do come true?" Cas asked anxiously.

Gabe didn't have the heart to tell Cas that his visions would come true. As much as Cas deserved to know the truth he didn't want Cas to worry about his friends. If Sam and Dean were the Sam and Dean he'd heard about via angel radio then they'd be fine. Sam and Dean were said to be like cockroaches, they couldn't be killed.

"It'll be fine Cas. They probably won't but if they do don't worry, I'll be here to help you out." Gabe said smiling.

"Thanks Gabe." Cas said smiling back.

"No problemo bro! Now let's get some chocolate into you."

"Why?"

"Because chocolate is a vegetable and you need your vegetables."

"Chocolate's not a vegetable?"

"Chocolate's a vegetable Cas! Just like cheese is!"

"Cheese isn't a vegetable either?"

"Cas, you need to learn your foods. Chocolate and cheese are clearly vegetables!"

* * *

 **A/N: Gabe's keeping secrets... And clearly doesn't know his vegetables (the cheese joke actually came from a friend who insisted that cheese was a vegetable). So what will Michael's death mean? Will Sam and Dean be ok? Why am I asking the questions I know the answer to?**

 **See you next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry! I wrote this chapter at like midnight and can't be bothered to go through and edit it. Just a bit of a fun chapter where everyone gets to be happy and not much happens. I'll try and put up the next chapter within the next few days to make up for any mistakes in this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

After the strange vision Cas had continued to have visions of events that would happen it was incredibly strange. The visions freaked Cas out every time he had one he'd wake up panicky. Though despite the strange visions everyday Cas would hang out with his best friend.

Even in the weekends Dean and Cas would hang out. They became best friends. Dean enjoyed introducing Cas to new things. One day he'd decided to take Cas, Charlie and Sam to laser tag. Though Gabe had wanted to join in Dean had told him that they'd have an odd number of players if he did so no.

When they played they split into two teams, Dean and Cas on one team (with the addition of some random children) and Charlie and Dean on the other (also with the addition of random children). Charlie called Dean and Cas's team destiel. The team she was on with Sam she called moose's are cool. Sam wasn't very happy about being compared to a moose.

Dean had had to explain the rules to Cas multiple times but Cas still failed to understand. The children on the team just sighed at them.

"Let the pro's show you how it's done." One of the children said. Dean grew angry at the child.

"Cas you do whatever you want, I'm going to take down team moose's are cool. I must prove that I am better than that random kid!"

"Alright." Cas said as Dean walked off in search of Sam and Charlie. "Dean told me to do whatever I want, I shall shoot the children who dishonored him." Cas decided. Cas went in search of the children so that he could shoot them with his laser shooter thing.

Dean ended up in an epic standoff with Sam. They both prepared to shoot each other when Charlie came along and shot Dean. She grabbed Sam and said "Run!" She then dragged him away.

"You'll pay for this Charlie!" Dean yelled and then ran after them.

Overall though the game was enjoyable, despite the fact that Dean, Charlie and Sam spent the entire game trying to take each other out and Cas spent the entire game shooting every child in sight.

In the end team moose's are cool was victorious by a long shot as Cas had doomed their team's chances by shooting all of the children thus causing them to lose points.

A similar event had taken place when Dean had taken them all paintballing. This time letting Gabe tag along. Dean, Charlie and Sam all tried to hit each other. Cas spent half the game hiding in a tree trying to work out how to work his gun, also because he got stuck there for a while. Gabe shot everyone in sight though was shot down by Cas at the end of the game when Cas finally got his gun working and the paintball from the gun ended up hitting Gabe.

Every weekend Dean would try and find something new for them to do, whether it was going to a movie or mini golfing it was always enjoyable. Well mini golfing wasn't enjoyable. Gabe, Charlie, Dean and Sam all played very aggressively which ended up in their golf balls ending up in other people's courses and in one instance a young girl's head.

Long story short they agreed they'd never play mini golf again.

Months passed and they still hung out together becoming closer and closer as the time went on. Dean got into the routine of picking Cas up every morning on his way to go to school and drop Sam off at his. Every afternoon Dean also picked Cas up and they'd either go to Dean's to watch movies or Dean would take Cas home.

Things were going well and perfectly. Despite Cas's visions he was happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't really know what to say about this chapter so enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own spn**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

As per their routine they'd gotten into Dean was waiting by the impala after school. Cas approached smiling. He enjoyed spending time with Dean. It made him happy to be able to spend almost everyday with his best friend. When Cas approached Dean smiled widely.

"Shall we go?" Dean asked.

"We shall. Allons-y!" Cas exclaimed jokingly. Since he'd started spending more time with Dean Cas had began to joke a bit more and developed a sense of humour.

The two of them laughed as they got into the car.

"So..." Dean said as he started up the engine.

"How was final period Dean?" Cas asked to kickstart the conversation.

"It was incredibly funny actually. You know how we got Charlie to edit wikipedia again?"

"Yes."

"Yeah well the teacher was teaching from wikipedia."

"Weren't you in english though?"

"Yes. Anyway the teacher was going on about the meaning of the book which she was getting from wikipedia and of course Charlie had changed it and it was hilarious!"

"What was the meaning?" Cas asked.

"Well we were analyzing some boring book called the secret life of bees and according to the teacher and Charlie's wikipedia edits is that at the start of the book the bees are signifying that Lily had schizophrenia that was brought on by her obviously abusive uncle. The bees were apparently her hallucinations which was why the sounds were coming from the walls as they were coming from her head, it was also why her abusive uncle never saw the bees. The later when she leaves home she goes into a mental hospital and meets people who think their sane but aren't except for May who knows she ain't sane. Then they all become besties and Lily's schizophrenia get's better but then T-ray comes along and wants her back and her mental besties are like hell no so he's like k bye. Overall the meaning of the book is that schizophrenia will be overcome if you make friends!" Dean continued ranting about some of the teaches strange observations on the book.

Suddenly Dean's voice was tuned out by Cas's brain a new voice rang clear. Cas had never heard the voice before and therefore had no clue who it belonged to. The voice rang out clear as a bell.

"The seals are broken, He is free." The voice declared. Cas was unsure as to who the voice was referring to, or what it meant by 'seals' but the voice had an element of anxiety in it. Clearly whatever it had been talking about worried it.

"Are any of them active?" A new voice asked. The voices were annoying, it was hard to tell if they even belonged to a male or female. They also seemed to be making no sense, talking in their cryptic ways. Cas was sure it was all in his head, but that didn't explain what they would be talking about.

"There's only one left." The first voice answered.

"How is there only one? A whole garrison went!"

"The demons wiped them out. Remember they were living as humans, they were vulnerable."

"Well then, is the one left active?"

"I don't know, we lost track of them years ago."

"What do you mean you lost track of them!?" The second voice boomed.

"We can't find them, we tried. They're gone, either dead or hidden. But at least that means that Lucifer can't find them."

"That's true... But who is the last one?"

"Castiel."

Cas thought that he must be losing it. The voices were acting like whatever he was was something special. He wasn't anything special! He was just a high schooler. Maybe they were only talking like he was special because they only existed in his head, yeah that had to be the explanation.

The voices faded out after that.

When they got to Cas's house Dean noticed that Cas was staring out the window into nothingness. He moved his hand in front of Cas's eyes but Cas showed no response. He gently shook Cas's shoulder. "Cas?"

Cas was shook out of his trance like state. He turned to look at Dean. "Hi."

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit spaced out." Dean said, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." Cas responded.

"Are you sure? I was trying to talk to you for five minutes and you didn't even seem to hear me."

"I must've zoned out."

"Oh. Are you zoned in now?'

"Yes."

"Okay as I was saying..." Dean proceeded to rant about how boring and evil his history teacher was and how she apparently deserved to 'go to hell'. Cas listened half-heartedly to Dean, most of his focus was on what had just happened.

Now he wasn't just seeing things but he was hearing things as well. What did that mean?

* * *

 **A/N: I foreshadow so much in this story. Aw well I hope you liked that even though it was short.**


End file.
